Minha alma sangrenta
by Luaa
Summary: Uma one, sobrenatural. Sim, sou péssima em sinopse.


**One-Shot** : Minha alma sangrenta.

**Título**: Minha alma sangrenta.

**Autora**: Lua

**Shipper**: Sasuke&Sakura

**Classificação**: 14 +

**Sinopse**: Quando fui promovida daquele cubículo onde trabalhava, nunca imaginaria que seria para essas ruas fedorentas, tenho que conseguir corromper várias almas para me satisfazer. Farei a mesma coisa que foi feita a mim a muito tempo atrás. Farei a pessoa almejar aquilo que nunca terá, farei ele me desejar como nunca quis na vida alguém, farei a mesma coisa que Sasuke um dia me fez. E no final quando você descobrir o que eu sou, a sua única esperança será esmagada, pois comigo não há misericórdia.

**Obs1: Súcubo é um demônio com aparência feminina que invade o sonho dos homens a fim de ter uma relação sexual com eles para lhes roubar a energia vital.**

**

* * *

**

Na minha 'profissão' tenho vários nomes: Súcubo, demônio, bruxa e até mesmo me chamaram de sereia, mas na verdade não sou nem uma dessas coisas, não completamente. Sou apenas um simples instrumento para espalhar os pecados. Sou uma dos sete representantes de algo maior, algo mal, algo que se por acaso vocês virem irão arrepiar até os pelos do dedo do seu pé.

Cada cidade tem os seus próprios representantes, cada um tenta o máximo possível espalhar o seu respectivo pecado. As recompensas são enormes para aqueles que se sobressaem, mas para aqueles que não fazem o seu trabalho, o sofrimento eterno lhe espera. Acreditem em mim quando digo isso, já estive nesta situação. A única coisa que me confortava era sair daquela prisão e encontrar o homem que mudou a minha vida. O homem que um dia eu amei, mas aprendi a odiar, o homem que com a minha dor se transformou em algo maior, o homem que posso chamar de Sasuke, meu chefe.

Sou um demônio que representa a luxúria, sou uma escolhida dele. Sasuke fez questão de pegar a minha alma pessoalmente, o motivo não sei dizer, mas o que lhes direi agora é verdade, a humana chamada Sakura, não existe mais, ela era fraca e acreditava no melhor das pessoas, mas o demônio chamado Sakura, é uma versão melhorada, sempre usando as pessoas e quando não precisa mais, as torturas lentamente. Essa é o individuo que Sasuke fez.

Contarei para vocês uma parte da minha história, só para explicar como cheguei no lugar que estou. O que vou-lhes contar não é bonito, não se enganem com a beleza dos olhos dele, não se enganem com o seu corpo, pois por dentro verão a reencarnação do mau. Acreditem quando eu digo isso.

Não me lembro exatamente o ano que vivi quando era humana, mas me lembro do noivo que tinha. Estávamos para nos casar, mas alguns dias antes do casamento ele foi morto. Antes as circunstâncias eram um mistério para mim, sempre tinha pensado que era um terrível acaso do destino, mas não era, tudo tinha sido culpa _dele_.

No funeral do meu noivo estava chovendo, poucas pessoas tinham ido, estava arrasada, pensava até mesmo em tirar a minha vida. Mesmo depois de terem o enterrado fiquei olhando para sua lápide, quando percebi que uma pessoa estava ao meu lado.

- Você vai acabar doente – diz a pessoa ao meu lado.

Como se eu me importasse com isso, ficava passando na minha mente, mesmo sem querer tirar os olhos da terra, desvio um pouco o olhar e o encaro. Quando o olho nos olhos quase não consigo falar, a pessoa do meu lado era um homem que faria inveja a qualquer um. Algum alarme deve ter disparado em mim, talvez foi sua frieza no olhar ou a sua postura que deve ter quebrado o encanto que mesmo sem perceber ele tinha posto em mim. Afasto-me um pouco pra responder.

- Não sei se percebeu, mas o senhor esta na chuva também – digo o olhando nos olhos.

- Sempre corro esse risco para fazer companhia a uma bela dama. – diz tocando-me o braço.

Devia ter suspeitado desse homem, pois assim que me tocou esqueci das minhas preocupações , o porquê de estar em pé na frente dessa lápide. Um simples toque fez até a última gota de sangue do meu corpo ferver. Sempre me considerei uma pessoa paciente, tinha 22 anos e ainda era virgem, mas com esse homem na minha frente, não aceitava menos do que a brutalidade. Devo ter perdido um momento, pois não estou mais no chão e sim nos braços dele, deveria ter protestado mais não sabia se sobreviveria se saísse desses braços.

- Não se preocupe, pequena. Cuidarei bem de você, eternamente.

Fui ingênua em acreditar naquele tom romântico, nas pequenas caricias nos meus braços que me faziam sentir a mulher mais querida neste mundo. Acreditei em tudo que ele falou me entreguei de corpo e alma a ele, confessei coisas que nunca tinha se quer confiado no meu noivo. Não sabia na época, mas depois me odiaria por aproveitar os sete dias que fiquei com ele. Passamos sete dias juntos, nem uma hora a mais nem uma hora a menos. Sasuke me fez ficar obcecada com ele para que pudesse me transformar. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas me sentia diferente, mudada, sem alma. Poucos dias depois da minha transformação, ele estava olhando dentro dos meus olhos de um jeito que, mesmo depois de 500 anos não repetiu nem uma vez. Sussurrava no meu ouvido algumas palavras.

- Agora Sakura, você me pertence! Irá fazer parte do submundo, fazendo a mesma coisa que eu lhe fiz. Você irá dormir com cada homem ou mulher que eu mandar, e depois disso você irá fazê-los sofrer, mais do que eu te fiz, mas nunca se esquece, você é minha, pequena, somente minha!

Foi com essas palavras que ele me abandou naquele quarto. Passei vários anos em negação sem querer fazer o meu trabalho, mas ele cuidou pessoalmente que eu o obedecesse. Agora contagio os bons com a luxúria, corrompo homens que amam suas esposas só pelo gosto da sua doce alma. Virei o demônio que ele queria que eu fosse.

Nesses 500 anos subi de nível, desfruto do meu trabalho e ele não manda mais em mim. Ele é meu chefe só em idade, pois em poder somos parecidos. Nunca acreditaria que estaria andando pelo corredor próximo a sua sala, sem ter medo.

Abrindo a porta agora, o olho de cima a baixo, está do mesmo jeito de sempre, não envelhecemos. Ele se vira pra mim me medindo também, ele pode não mandar em mim, mas nós sabemos que temos uma ligação, já que ele é o meu criador.

- Sakura, você esta desagradável como sempre. – fala naquele tom sedutor que eu não resisto.

- Sasuke, devo mentir e dizer que é um prazer nos vermos? – me aproximo até poder sentir a sua respiração próxima a minha.

- Nós dois sabemos que você queria me encontrar novamente. – passa um braço na minha cintura, aproximando nossos corpos.

O que ele disse é verdade, eu estava querendo mesmo vê-lo, mas não por saudades e sim para acabar com isso. Se pudesse usaria um dos meus poderes de representantes de pecado, mas isso não ira funcionar nele. Mesmo olhando nos seus lindos olhos não vejo hesitação, só pode ter um representante por território, então dessa sala só pode sair um vivo. Coloco um dos meus braços no seu pescoço.

- Será que deveríamos começar a matar um ao outro?

- Sakura você sabe por...

Não deixo ele falar, com a minha mão livre enfio dentro do seu corpo, sentido o doce aroma do sangue. Alcanço seu coração, e o seguro, deixando assim ele morrer lentamente.

- Você me ensinou muito bem Sasuke, sempre pegue o oponente com a guarda baixa.

- Você foi a melhor que eu já criei, mesmo sabendo que você seria meu fim, tive que fazer isso. Nós demônios somos criaturas podres, só importamos com nós mesmos, mas quando eu te vi, tive que te possuir. Esse seu aroma é inebriante, a melhor combinação que já tive o prazer de experimentar. Eu te mudei porque não suportaria deixar você entregar seu coração a mais ninguém além de mim, sou egoísta eu sei, mas agora você irá ocupar o meu lugar e fará a mesma coisa que eu, mas não se esqueça, você é minha e sempre será, minha pequena.

Vejo o seu corpo desintegrar-se e mesmo uma pequena parte do meu coração sangrando pela perda, eu sorri. Ele poderia ter ganho se tentasse lutar, mas Sasuke era um fraco, eu era fraca. O trunfo de uma pessoa fraca é acabar com aquilo que lhe põe essa fraqueza. Agora estriparei humanos e demônios pelo meu prazer, nada me deterá, pois já não tenho uma razão de existência. Será uma vida imortal banhada de sangue e dor, assim como Sasuke esperava de mim. Mesmo depois de morto, provo que sou uma boa aluna.

**Fim.**


End file.
